


Aftermath

by corpsecandle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a one night stand with Squalo last night when you were both drunk, and now acting normal around each other on Varia missions is...a bit awkward. You should have a talk with him about this. (Rated M for mentions of sex but nothing sexual occurs in the fic.)</p>
<p>Prompt fill for my KHR Imagines blog, so the writing style is a bit more lax, but hopefully not too lazy to be enjoyable.</p>
<p>Gender of the reader is left ambiguous aka anyone can enjoy this fic to it's full extent hopefully~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

You and Squalo had been avoiding each other like the plague all morning and the entire Varia was feeling the tension. 

You couldn’t even stand to look him in the eyes…every time you did you only remembered more and more vividly how he looked on top of you last night. You couldn’t bring yourself to call him by name without recalling the amount of times you were screaming it.

Squalo was feeling just about the same. He was a terrible actor though, and he was the one who was definitely giving it away that something was “up” between the two of you.  
You couldn’t really remember the events leading up to the…incident. You were both blackout drunk. The only thing you could clearly remember was waking up next to Squalo…naked. And then him yelling. a LOT. 

You both had made a huge mistake, and you realized that, but you were trying to let it be water under the bridge…if only Squalo weren’t making things so obvious.

“Squalo…” you mustered up the courage to address him by name.  
“What?” he hissed aggressively.  
“I know it’s awkward but there’s nothing we can do about this other than just…try to forget it happened.”  
“FORGET IT HAPPENED?!” he roared “ AND JUST HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT? IT’S LITERALLY ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT!”  
You shushed him angrily, your head was still throbbing and you were trying not to make your hangover so obvious to your teammates when you were on such an important mission. 

“Squ-chan?” Lussuria sounded concerned. “Did something happen between you and [Name]-chan? Nee-san doesn’t like it when you fight…” he pouted.  
“Oh everythings-” you began.  
“JUST FINE,” Squalo finished, yanking you by the wrist away from the rest of your team into a back alley to finish your conversation in private.  
“Uh oh~” you heard Belphegor tease. It’s a good thing you were the only one who heard or Squalo would have his head. 

 

Once you were alone, Squalo inhaled sharply, about to unleash one of his yelling rants onto you, but when his eyes met yours, he quickly turned red and looked away, speechless.  
You, too, averted your eyes to the ground with blush creeping over your face. 

“Squalo…I know it’s awkward…but we gotta just. Move on. Okay?” you reiterated.  
He still couldn’t face you.  
“And just how am I supposed to continue a work friendly relationship with you after I HAD SEX WITH YOU?!” he blurted, becoming even more embarrassed after saying it out loud. “Every time I look at you I just think about…how you looked when we…AAAAAAUGHHH” he yelled out in frustration.  
“Y-you and I both know we weren’t thinking straight! It…it was an accident! B-believe me I feel the same way about this! But we have to be mature adults about this” you pleaded. “You wouldn’t want the entire Varia to figure out what happened, do you? I’m sure at this point they already have their suspicions.” 

 

Squalo looked… pissed. He hated that you were so right, and that you were making him feel like he was being an immature child about this.  
“…It would be best for everyone if this stayed between us,” he grumbled.  
“Right. So lets go back out there and just. Act natural.” 

You returned to your team mates , but this time everyone ELSE was acting…strange.  
Belphegor was positively in stitches, laughing up a storm, which quickly aggravated Squalo.

“VOOOOOIIIII! just what the fuck is so funny?!” Squalo yelled.  
“Y-you ! And [Name]- Ushishishishshi!” Belphegor lost it again.  
“Oh dear…” Lussuria murmured.  
Levi refused to take his eyes off the ground and was awkwardly pretending not to notice what was happening.  
“Everyone feels awkward because we heard Squalo yelling about how you and him had sex last night just now,” Fran stated bluntly. “…ew.” he added.

And you can pretty much guess how Squalo reacted to all this. No ones eardrums were safe, and you had to physically restrain him from slicing everyone around him to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts to my imagines blog if you wanna see more!  
> http://dyingwillimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
